The man who can't be moved Lemonade mouth
by booklover51089
Summary: Lemonade mouth Fic. Sorry Songfic to The scripts. Man who can't be moved. Olivia/Wen hint at Charlie/Mo
1. Chapter 1

**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you****  
><strong>**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move****  
><strong>**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand****  
><strong>**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**

The first time I saw Olivia white was at the park when I was 7 year old at the park. _I was taking a walk with my mom and she was on the swings trying to swing without help. It was actually funny. Swinging her legs so hard, and not getting any air. She was having a hard time and after a few tries her dad against her will pushed her_. I'm in the park now with my sleeping bag and a picture of her telling anyone, who will listen, to tell her where I am.

**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand****  
><strong>**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man****  
><strong>**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do****  
><strong>**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**

A nice old man comes up and tries to hand me $20. I explain that I'm not in need of his money just his help if he wants' to give it. He looks at me confused and I get it, it is probably hopeless I doubt she even remembers meeting me here. _"Haha!" My laugh rang out across the park. She looked over mad at whoever was laughing at her. She had fallen off when she had tried to swing by herself again. She stomped over to me I was on the swinging bridge that was hanging over a space of pebbles. She got right up in my face took a deep breath through her nose than pushed me down. I frowned as she said "Not so funny _now!_ Is it!" Then she stormed off before I could say anything. _"I know it is probably hopeless Sir," I said to the man "but how can you get over someone your still in love with?"  
><strong><br>****'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me****  
><strong>**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be****  
><strong>**Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet****  
><strong>**And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street****  
><strong>**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

"… So I'm staying here in case one day she wakes up and is missing me so she can just find me at the place that we met." Mo and Charlie had walked by one day on their way to Stella's house and now I was explaining why I was reenacting _the scripts_ song. Mo looked at me and shrugged then said "If a guy did that for me I'd go back to him." Charlie looked at her and said so id Scott was to do this for you, you would go back to him… Again?" She rolled her eyes and said Scott is cheating bastard and I'm never going back to him again." Charlie looked away and murmured "Good to know."

"Guys, will you just tell Olivia where I am." I interrupted. Mo shook her head and Charlie followed her lead by saying "No way dude, work this one out on your own." Then they walked away. Wen was honestly still curious on why they weren't together.

**Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"****  
><strong>**I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"****  
><strong>**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows****  
><strong>**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**

The officer came by the next day "Son we can't let you stay here anymore."

"Please sir I'm waiting for someone, and if she changes her mind this is where she will come so I really need to stay." The officer looked at me skeptically than smiled and said "All right but I'll have to have you fill out some forms…"**  
><strong>  
><strong>'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me<strong>**  
><strong>**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be****  
><strong>**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet****  
><strong>**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street****  
><strong>**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,****  
><strong>**I'm not moving, I'm not moving******

**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl****  
><strong>**There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**

I here talking, and Stella tell me I am an internet sensation. The fact I'm in lemonade mouth help to or at least that's what she thinks.  
><strong><br>****Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved****  
><strong>**Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news****  
><strong>**And you'll come running to the corner****  
><strong>**'cause you'll know it's just for you****  
><strong>**I'm the man who can't be moved**

The cameras come after that. Asking questions, assuming answers. Asking if lemonade mouth I splitting up and this is my way of protesting I just tell them I waiting for someone to come visit me then I'll leave "She'll probably see this. She always loved the news." One reporter shouted at me "Why here?"

**'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me****  
><strong>**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be****  
><strong>**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet****  
><strong>**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street****  
><strong>**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,****  
><strong>**I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

"This is the first place we met and the place she will come if she misses me. So I'm not moving."

**'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me****  
><strong>**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be****  
><strong>**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet****  
><strong>**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street****  
><strong>**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,****  
><strong>**I'm not moving, I'm not moving**

It Start's to rain and the reporters move out but I just pull up my jacket hood and wait. It is pouring and doesn't seem to be planning on stopping. I here shouting. My name. I look around and see a figure running at me. A figure dressed in a pink rain jacket. Just like… "Olivia?" I shouted standing. She reaches me and opens an umbrella and holds it over us. "You idiot!" She shouted over the rain "You're going to have hypothermia!"

"Why did you come?" I shouted but the rain was slowing.

"I saw you on the news." She said she was just talking now the rain had nearly stopped. "I came here because I knew you would be too stubborn to be smart."

"Well would you have come if it hadn't been raining?" I was just talking now also. I looked at her hoping her answer would be what I wanted to here.

She looked me in the eye and said "Absolutely."

I wrapped her up in a kiss my arms around her waist. She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me back; her feet are lightly off the ground. I knew this was a good idea.****

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you****  
><strong>**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move****  
><strong>


	2. AN and preview!

PREVEIW AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE FIRST!

Ok guys I need your opinion should I make this a continuous story where I go from here or should I have it be just a series of not connecting songfics? YOUR OPOINION MATTERS! Ok as promised here is a preview of a possible story that I could publish if you all like it.

This has nothing to do with the songfics it I attached to.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to do a real one. I'll do it later but just know all right go to nickelodeon and associates I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did.

_**Poets geniuses revolutionaries …**_

These were the first words of the first letter I sent to my dad, well after _Dear Dad, _of course, and that letter, with those words, were the last thing he ever read.

I got the call after the performance, the one at Madison Square Garden. We were in the hotel, the 10 room penthouse suite that our producers had gotten us. I remember the feeling perfectly. The joy rushing from my body, only to be replaced by sadness and confusion. I remember that night like I was 10 minutes ago…

"LEMONADE!" The six of us shouted, holding up our Mel's. We all simultaneously took a drink of the sour beverage, and the laughed at the others faces.

"That was awesome!" Scott said slinging his arm around Mo.

"Amazing!" Charlie agreed. There was a sharp nock the beat of turn up the music. "That will Victoria" Charlie said heading to answer the door for his girlfriend. She was sorta' a groupie in a non-creepy way. She walked in and told us all how great we did and gave all of us hugs. Then one by one we sat and started just talking or sitting and listening. I was sitting next to Wen he looked over at me once and caught me staring. I blushed and stared at a now very interesting carpet. That's when determinate started blasting through the room.

"Sorry that's my phone." I murmured. I looked at the screen _Mesa, New Mexico._ "Um… I'm going to take this." I said smiling. I stood and walked to the other side of the room. "Hello," I answered the rest of the group's conversation picked up again.

"Yes hello. This is Captain Rose from the Mesa prison. I'm calling for Olivia white I need to speak to her about her father." A woman's voice said. I tensed slightly, I always found it hard dealing with things that have to do with my dad. "Can I speak to her?"

"She's speaking. What is it?" I said quickly and more quietly than before.

"Well, Miss White. I have some bad news." I felt the blood rush from my face. "In fact you might want to sit down for…"

"What happened to him?" I interrupted.

"Miss…"

"What happened?" I demanded. The group in the room got quite. I waited for Captain Rose's answer.

I heard her sigh. "He died…"


End file.
